Fire of Paradise
by MoonCalledMonster
Summary: My muscles pumped faster, falling into a rhythm alongside our Alpha. Nothing compared to the euphoria I felt when running with a pack. I would have to get used to the sound of paws on the ground alongside me with Kiba leading the way to paradise. Kiba/OC


Ominous nightfall fell across the plains. Smog blanketed the sky, sucking its illustrious color. Buildings inside a city, ruining the beautiful landscape. Corruption and evil was spread through the city and even the world. One place where happiness existed: Paradise. No one believed, just gave up hope that this beautiful place was real. It has faded away into dreams and pure fantasy. However, some wolves still believed in the legends and seek paradise.

I've always wanted to be happy and not fear the impending destruction of our world. That's why I left, to find Paradise. The others gave up and lost hope for the beautiful place where peace is eternal. The pack had been searching for so long they forgot what to look for; what they were searching for.

The scent of the Lunar Flower was close; I was nearing a goal in my journey for Paradise. A mixture of adrenaline and excitement pumped through my bloodstream, sending my mind into overdrive. It gave me the strength to run as long as I have without any rest. As my ragged and shallow breathing flowed through my lungs, my organs burned for rest. The edges of town were coming into view and my legs worked harder, running the fastest I had ever before. The city was strange and had a twisted feeling of forbidden eroticism coating the buildings. Curiosity shoved aside, I followed the alluring scent of the Flower to a laboratory. She wasn't inside; the scent veered off in a different direction. Running down the concrete streets was harsh on my pads; soon blood was left in the wake of my injured feet. She was closer, I couldn't stop now. My happiness is dependent on the Flower Maiden; she is the key to paradise.

Hypnotized to the very core, the scent constricted around my willingly captive conscious. I had no inhibitions, nothing to hold me back; this was my ultimate moment of bliss. Running to what I believed in, knowing soon I would be in there, in paradise. I imagined it as I ran toward the flowers scent. Excitement filled my system as I followed the scent to the edge of the city. I welcomed the soft feeling of the dirt on my torn and bloody paws. Her scent became stronger as the wind caressed my muzzle; softly stealing away my fears.

Still desperate to be closer to paradise, I ran harder. The flowers smell lead me into a lush forest filled with green and life. This was the way the earth was supposed to be, it was the closest it could ever come to being paradise, but even the forest was damned to destruction. Humans would not stop until the entire earth was in their hands, under their control.

They were there, in the distance, keeping close to a warm fire. I could see them, hear them sniffing the air for the new scent of wolf. Two wolves stood, hiding the Flower from my sight, but they didn't matter. The Lunar Flower, who I've looked for for so long, was right in front of me. I came closer to her outstretched, dainty human arms that were waiting to wrap me in warmth and the promise of paradise. This Flower, shaped as wolves greatest enemy, was beautiful. Looking past her intoxicating scent that made us see her as a goddess, she was still beautiful with her delicate, breakable features.

"Come to this one." Her voice was as sweet as bells, twinkling as she spoke.

Her protecters parted the way to her and as her arms wrapped around my neck, I fell into bliss. This is what love felt like. I could feel it in her soft touches, the Lunar Flower was created to love wolves and lead us to our happiness. Finally, my endless days of running caught up to me. I felt each ache and it magnified. I fell into a deep recovering sleep in her arms, blissfully closer to paradise

* * *

Blood. Fresh blood filled my nose and awoke me. The animal in me responded with my instant attention, but I was still in the arms of the Lunar Flower. Her delicate hands entangled in my thick coat, holding on to me as if I was her only chance at living. She was asleep using my soft belly as her pillow, her hair wild from the long night of tossing and turning.

Again, the scent of blood wafted through my nose, making it unbearable to go without sinking my teeth into the dead carcass. The Flower woke and lifted her head before I could let her fall to the ground. Her smiling was endless, the kind that made warmth creep through your bones. Four wolves were around the campsite having eaten their fill. I ignored them, giving in to the unrelenting ache in my stomach. I ravaged the remainder of the carcass with a ferocity only a half starved animal would.

They were all human when I finished, waiting to talk. I felt the change start, the soreness that begins; my signal to prepare for the pain that was about to arrive. Bones cracked and reshaped, muscles stretched. The pain lasted for merely seconds, but what felt like hours of torture. When the transformation completed, the pain had left and a dull ache replaced it. I was on two legs, standing upright, and I was ready for their discussion, or challenge if thats what it came to.

I was already clothed, the feeling of cloth alien against my skin. Really looking at the four males standing before me, I knew I couldn't let them push me around. I gave them my calculating stare while they evaluated me.

"My name is Tama."

A younger wolf fearlessly bounced toward me, his pack members unsurprised and unworried.

"Hi Tama, I'm Toboe!" His bright smile and enthusiasm were charming, but got annoying really fast. I couldn't help my heartstrings be tugged when he beamed a lopsided smile.

I looked at the others, waiting.

"I'm Hige." Another larger one said, obviously looking at me in a way he shouldn't. My teeth gleamed as I snarled at his wandering eyes.

I heard the bells again, the light happy sound of them made me want to smile.

"Kiba." She called out.

Leather jacket and dark hair, Kiba, moved to her quickly. He loved her as I did, the need to protect evident in his actions.

"This one knows she is looking for paradise. Tama will help find paradise." Her smile irresistible and completely convincing. No one could say no to her.

Kiba nodded and turned toward the crowd, looking me straight in the eye. One look into his icy blue eyes and I knew that he was Alpha in this pack. I held his gaze, not acting like an Omega should as the lowest ranking member in the pack. I always had been the rebel in my family.

"Tsume, don't let Toboe fall behind." Kibas voice was deep, seductive, and commanding.

Everyone were wolves once again and started running; Kiba with the flower maiden riding on his back. I transformed quickly, my bones and muscles moving more fluidly, and ran after a waiting Tsume. He pushed me to run faster by biting at my heels. My muscles pumped faster, falling into a rhythm alongside our Alpha. Nothing compared to the Euphoria I felt when running with a pack. I would have to get used to the sound of paws on the ground alongside me.


End file.
